Green Apples
by onedoe2not2iimply
Summary: Drarry oneshot "It happened so fast" I continued and neither of them said a word. I frowned slightly as I licked my lips again I could still feel his tongue in my mouth, or maybe it was more of the taste he left behind. "He tasted like apples" I said softly. Ron looked uncomfortable but Hermione showed no emotions on her face. "And if he kissed you again? What would you do?"


A cold stone wall pressed against my back and a wet clothed chest pressed to mine. My glasses have fallen to the ground as pale hands gripped my hair tightly and lips moved roughly against my own. I can't help the moan that slips passed my lips as one hand moves slowly from my hair and towards my chest, tugging on my red and gold tie. Both of us soaked from the rain pouring down around us. My tie was suddenly on the ground and a cold wet hand and made its way under my shirt.

"Harry!" I jumped in my seat, confused for a moment I looked around, right common room, studying. Hermione and Ron were both looking at me and I cleared my throat  
"Sorry?" Hermione sighed  
"Are you hungry or not?" She asked holding out the apple she held in her hand. I licked my lips absent mindedly, a green apple. Just like the taste of-  
"Harry" I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. Hermione and Ron both raised an eyebrow and I swallowed  
"No I'm good" Hermione frowned  
"But you just said you were" Ron pointed out. Did I? I didn't even remember anymore. All I could think about was the feeling of being pushed against that stone wall and the thigh that had been pressed against my crotch. Hermione threw a book at me and Ron let out a chuckle  
"What's on your mind that has you spacing out this much, mate" he asked and I froze, just like I had then. Hermione raised both her eyebrows and I let out a sigh  
"Malfoy" I said and looked down at my parchment. Ron sat up straight in his seat  
"What did he do?" I didn't look until Hermione said my name again. I didn't meet either of their eyes as Ron repeated the question.  
"He kissed me" they said nothing at first just like I suspected they would react.  
"What!? Why?!" Ron exclaimed and I looked away.  
"Did you like it?" Hermione asked suddenly and Ron look at her like she had suddenly grown another head  
"Why on earth would he like it Herm-"  
"I don't know" I cut in and Ron turned to me with the same look he had given Hermione.  
"It happened so fast" I continued and neither of them said a word. I frowned slightly as I licked my lips again I could still feel his tongue in my mouth, or maybe it was more of the taste he left behind.  
"He tasted like apples" I said softly. Ron looked uncomfortable but Hermione showed no emotions on her face.  
"And if he kissed you again? What would you do?" She asked, Ron turned to her.  
"What do you mean? He'd hex him of course" he turned to me "you'd hex him right" I gave a small shrugged because truth to be told I didn't know. I'd probably freeze again, honestly how were you supposed to react if the guy who hated you suddenly grabbed you by the arm, pulled you away and then pressed you against a wall with his entire body and kissed you so hard and passionately that you could feel your legs turn into jelly. When I thought about it, I kind of wanted him to do it again.

He did do it again, a week later. I had told Hermione and Ron to head dinner without me as I helped Neville clean up after potions. Once I had helped him we made our separate ways and I walked quickly towards the great hall it felt like I had never been this hungry in my life. I started walking even faster when suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me rather roughly into a broom closet. It was dark and for a moment I stopped breathing completely, I could hear him breathing though. He stepped closer and I stepped back. I inhaled sharply when my back it the shelves in the back of the broom closet. He stepped closer again and even though we weren't yet touching I could feel the heat of his body. I placed my hands on the shelf behind me and I felt his hand on the shelf behind my head.  
"Potter" he said in a low voice that made me shiver  
"Malfoy" I stated, how I managed without my voice breaking was a mystery to me. Before I had time to react his lips were on mine and his left hand gripped my hip. '_This is it. Do something. React! Harry hex him! Push him away! Anything!_' Suddenly my arms were wrapped around his shoulders and I was kissing him back and wow. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest, he pressed closer and pressed me harder against the shelves using both his hands on my hips. The shelves behind me dug themselves into my back painfully but I couldn't careless because suddenly his tongue was in my mouth and there was the slightly familiar taste of green apples. For a moment I wondered if he tasted like that because he ate apples a lot or if it was natural but then I stopped caring when he moved his arms to around my waist, pressing me closer to him. I whimpered 'I actually whimpered' when he pulled away slightly. One arm still wrapped tightly around me he raised the other to take of my glasses. I wasn't sure where they ended up but at this moment I couldn't care less, his lips were back on mine and that was all that mattered.


End file.
